Love At First Sight
by Molly Renata
Summary: Sequel to For Your Lost Time. Presea loves Genis, but can she really trust him? Full summary inside. Please R&R.
1. Soft Love

Love At First Sight: A Fanfic by Gyppy

Timeline: Based 3 years after "For Your Lost Time"

Summary: Presea is in love with Genis, and admitted it three years before; however, the two had been separated for some time, and Presea's love for Genis is fading. Can she really continue to trust him after all she's been through these past few years?

A mysterious human suddenly attacks Symphonia one day, and Presea meets up with Genis to see if he and Raine can go and fight this foe with her. This fanfic is based in the time that their fight with this foe is occurring. The human's name? Nyfara.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or Namco. This fanfic is my idea, and Nyfara is my character.

Author's Note: FYI, Genis and Presea are both (physically) 15 in this fic, as it's based 3 years after the game, and Genis was 12 in the game.

Chapter 1: Soft Love

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

_He's grown so handsome over these past few years._

Presea could do little more than watch as Genis slept peacefully; though she had been keeping it secret, she had been having difficulty sleeping lately, due to some peculiar nightmares that struck her every night. Now, as she sat and watched Genis sleeping, her thoughts drifted to that one time in Altamira three long years ago, when they had shared their first kiss.

Slowly, the young axwoman reached over and brushed a stray strand of hair away from Genis' face; she could do little more than admire his appearance now. He had obviously matured, and his face was much more mature now, but he still held that same innocence in his eyes that he always had, and she loved it.

_Almost as much as I love him,_ she thought as a light blush crossed her face.

Then, her thoughts turned to the events of the past; how he had befriended their enemy, and how he had almost slipped into the grasp of Mithos Yggdrasill, but he had been prevented from doing so by Lloyd and the others. Genis was strong, but as Presea continued to think on about him, she couldn't help but wonder... could she really trust him?

_'Yes, you can,'_ a voice said from the back of her conscience. _'Remember that in the end, he fought for good, and for the same cause Lloyd fought for.'_

_'He was reluctant to kill Mithos,'_ another voice said, arguing with the first voice. _'It is too difficult to trust one who trusted Mithos. He could turn back to the dark side some day... he could turn back to this mysterious Nyfara that you now face.'_

_I think you two should get out of my head,_ Presea thought back. _I have heard that hearing voices in one's head is a sure sign of insanity._

_'Yes, you **are** insane!'_ the second voice said in a mocking tone. _'You trust that traitor! How could you possibly trust him after all he did to you?'_

_He did not do anything to me,_ Presea thought in response to the voice. _It is you who have done something to me._

"Presea, you're still awake?" an imploring young male voice said, snapping Presea out of her thoughts. Though it was considerably deeper than it had been three years ago, it was still decidedly light.

"Oh, Genis, I'm sorry I woke you," Presea said, looking into Genis' eyes. "You've grown a lot since I last saw you, though..."

"Yeah, I know," Genis said. "But you still need to get your rest."

"I wish to ask you a question," Presea said. "May I sleep... with you tonight? Perhaps your presence could settle my mind..."

"I don't see why not," Genis replied, blushing. "Come on in."

_He's so sweet,_ Presea thought as she climbed into bed with Genis. _He seems to understand that I've been troubled lately... and he's helping me work through it._

"Good night, Genis," the axwoman said quietly, wrapping her arms around the little half-elf.

"Good night and thank you, Presea," Genis whispered, returning the gesture.

In each other's arms, they slowly drifted off into dreamland, Presea thinking of how wonderful it was being with him.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

"Genis! Get out of bed now!"

Genis was roused by his sister's cry of anger; apparently Raine had seen him in bed with Presea and thought that he was doing something nasty to her. The young half-elf complied, rising from the bed and finding Raine.

"Please explain what happened between you and Presea last night," Raine demanded, angrily glaring into Genis' eyes.

"N-nothing," Genis stuttered in reply. "I-I was just... t-trying to h-help her..."

"_Help_ her, you say," Raine muttered. "That is _not_ something someone of your age should be-"

"N-no!" Genis interrupted. "I-I can explain!"

The shouting between the two siblings had awakened Presea; slowly she climbed out of bed and proceeded to walk toward the two arguing half-elves.

"Please do not punish him," Presea said. "It... was my fault."

"Explain, then," Raine said, turning to Presea. "Explain why I saw you two sleeping together."

"It was a perfectly innocent act," Presea replied. "I promise you there was no... unnecessary activity between us. I requested that he let me stay with him... and I'll even tell you why I wished to stay with him if you'll give me a minute."

Both Genis and Raine listened intently, now extremely interested in what she had to say.

"I have been experiencing... nightmares lately," Presea said. "They are all different, but they trouble me every night... and they do not go away unless I am close to someone. I have a feeling that perhaps there is some outside influence causing these nightmares..."

"Perhaps it is Nyfara's fault," Genis suggested. "That guy has some pretty creepy tricks up his sleeve."

"Perhaps it is," Presea said, her tone softening. "But I will have to postpone final judgment... until we defeat him."

"I see," Raine said. "I apologize for my accusations. I shall take my leave now."

Presea turned to Genis and gazed softly into his eyes, taking in the sheer beauty she saw before her.

"It's only been three years," Genis said. "But... I still feel as if it's been a lifetime."

"And I still love you," Presea said, moving closer to Genis. "But can I still trust you?"

"Of course you can trust me," Genis replied, smiling. "There's nothing about me you can't trust."

Presea smiled, and gently pulled Genis into a kiss, one that was ever so slightly more intense than their first.

Their kiss was broken, however, when they heard a loud explosion.

"Raine must've tried to cook again," Genis muttered, leaving.

_It feels so... awkward being with him,_ Presea thought, once she was sure she was alone. _But he will make up for my lost time... I'm sure of it. After all... he's been there for me every step of the way._

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Author's Note: If you haven't read "For Your Lost Time", I'd imagine now would be a good idea to read it, especially if you don't understand what's going on in this fic.

Trust me, there'll be a lot of OOCness in this fic. I'm terrible at writing in-character, not to mention there can't be any in-characterness with pointless fluff involving Presea.

And before you ask, no, I'm not stealing any ideas from anyone else, so don't think I am.


	2. Schooled on the Battlefield

Love At First Sight: A Fanfic by Gyppy

Timeline: Based 3 years after "For Your Lost Time"

Summary: Presea is in love with Genis, and admitted it three years before; however, the two had been separated for some time, and Presea's love for Genis is fading. Can she really continue to trust him after all she's been through these past few years?

A mysterious human suddenly attacks Symphonia one day, and Presea meets up with Genis to see if he and Raine can go and fight this foe with her. This fanfic is based in the time that their fight with this foe is occurring. The human's name? Nyfara.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or Namco. This fanfic is my idea, and Nyfara is my character.

Author's Note: FYI, Genis and Presea are both (physically) 15 in this fic, as it's based 3 years after the game, and Genis was 12 in the game.

Thank you very much for the reviews.

Chapter 2: Schooled on the Battlefield

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

It started off as a rather plain day; like their first day journeying, and the next day, and the one after that, they just went along with life as if nothing could possibly change. The monotony was getting on Genis' nerves, and he longed to fight some evil creature somewhere.

What the young mage didn't realize was that he would soon get his wish.

Not long after they had prepared to set off again, the group was attacked by three weird humans; they had long purple hair and red eyes, and wore black robes with purple trim. They also floated a foot or two off the ground.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, the leader of the opposing group fired three black fireballs at Genis; they all struck dead-on.

"Gah!" the mage cried, jumping back. "What on Symphonia was that?"

"I would assume it was a Dark Fireball attack," Presea stated. "I think it would be best to try and defeat them."

With that, Presea jumped forward and delivered a Mass Devastation attack, which knocked down the opposing human.

"You think you can defeat us, you measly human and half-elves!" the leader of the opposing group said. "I am one of Nyfara's henchmen, and I shall never fail in battling you pathetic, _inferior beings!_"

Hearing a classic Desian taunt brought back painful memories in the eyes of Genis; he recognized that voice from somewhere, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it...

"Rodyle," Presea said, almost as if she'd read Genis' mind. "These people sound almost exactly like Rodyle."

"You catch on quite fast, little one," the leader said. "Congratulations. Your death will be quick and painless, I promise."

"You will do no such thing!" Genis shouted, starting his attack.

"_I call upon thee in the land of the dead to unleash thy fury of thunder! **Indignation!**_"

A circle of lightning magic appeared on the ground beneath the opponents; after a short period of time, a massive lightning strike occurred, blasting a massive hole in the ground spanning the radius of the circle. The opponents were dazed, but quickly picked themselves back up, and the leader's right-hand man launched a shower of punishing icicles at Genis; Freeze Lancer.

However, the mage managed to put up a Force Field just in time, and the attack bounced harmlessly off. Unfortunately, said attack also happened to strike Presea, leaving her lying on the ground, bloodied.

"No!" Genis cried out, rushing over to Presea. "Hang on!"

"I see you've been schooled on the battlefield," the leader's left-hand man said, noticing the mana welling up around Genis. "Well then, I guarantee I'll put you both in _my_ class!"

Raine could only stare on in shock as Genis called forth a type of magic he had never been able to use before.

"_Life-giving waters of the earth, come forth in a torrent and restore this ally! **Healing Stream!**_"

Much to Raine's surprise, the spell actually worked; a circle of water magic appeared beneath Genis and Presea, and a small vortex of water formed around the two, restoring Presea's wounds and increasing Genis' strength. Once the circle had faded, Presea was almost completely unharmed, save for a small scar on her right arm.

"I did not know you could use healing magic," Presea commented, turning her gaze on Genis.

"I couldn't up until now," Genis said, looking confused. "It just... sorta... came outta nowhere."

"I think we should return to the fight," Presea stated, turning back to the foes. "It would be pointless to waste the life you just saved."

With that, Presea ran forward and delivered a Dual Infliction attack while Genis cast Spread. Raine, who had been standing back doing nothing this entire time, finally willed herself to attack, and cast Holy Lance.

The opponents, however, had other ideas in mind; suddenly, the leader cast Aqua Laser, which knocked back Raine almost as soon as her spell was finished. Then, the leader's right-hand man cast Air Blade, which struck Genis, knocking him back; not long after, the leader's left-hand man cast Spiral Flare, which sent Presea flying into Genis.

"We're taking you down!" the leader shouted.

"Not yet!" Raine said, jumping back up. "**_Healing Circle!_**"

With that, a circle of healing magic was raised beneath Genis and Presea; slowly they felt their pain ease, and their injuries all but disappeared.

"This isn't over yet!" Genis called out once he had righted himself.

"_I call upon the power of the holy blade! **Prism Sword!**_"

A circle of light magic appeared beneath the opponents, and several lances made of pure energy struck the foes, dealing heavy damage. The leader of the opposing group staggered back, and then fell, unable to take any more damage.

"Alright, you've ticked me off, little brat," the leader's right-hand man said. "I'm taking you down and taking your little girlfriend with you!"

It was then that the foe proceeded to cast Tidal Wave on Genis and Presea; however, they noticed as they were doing so, Genis suddenly began emitting a dark aura, and they could practically feel his anger starting to radiate from him.

After the attack had faded, Genis began to cast a new spell.

"_I'll show you your powerlessness!-_"

A massive circle of lightning magic appeared around the field, and several bolts of lightning rained down upon the foes; then, a massive sword of pure lightning struck the middle of the circle.

"**_Indignation Judgment!_**"

A blinding flash occurred as lightning magic radiated from the sword in a massive explosion; once the mana had faded and the field had settled, there lay a massive crater where the enemies once were... they had been utterly decimated, and not even a trace of them was left.

"Looks like you took them out," Raine said, observing the hole in the ground. "I'd have to say, that was quite an impressive attack."

"Yeah, that was rough," Genis said, dusting himself off. "I think we'd better set up camp... I need to rest."

"Let us continue our plans," Presea stated.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Author's Note: Sure, it's just a one-part chapter, but it's action-packed, hehe. I love Indignation Judgment.

Don't worry, the next chappy will have more fluff.


	3. Hugs and Kisses

Love At First Sight: A Fanfic by Gyppy

Timeline: Based 3 years after "For Your Lost Time"

Summary: Presea is in love with Genis, and admitted it three years before; however, the two had been separated for some time, and Presea's love for Genis is fading. Can she really continue to trust him after all she's been through these past few years?

A mysterious human suddenly attacks Symphonia one day, and Presea meets up with Genis to see if he and Raine can go and fight this foe with her. This fanfic is based in the time that their fight with this foe is occurring. The human's name? Nyfara.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or Namco. This fanfic is my idea, and Nyfara is my character.

Author's Note: FYI, Genis and Presea are both (physically) 15 in this fic, as it's based 3 years after the game, and Genis was 12 in the game.

Thank you very much for the reviews.

And yeah, I know I'm rushing this, but I get inspired very easily. Hence why I even started writing this fic.

Chapter 3: Hugs and Kisses

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Three hours after the group had set up camp, Presea decided to check on Genis, who had been asleep since they had finished setting up.

She quickly discovered he was still asleep; however, she decided to sit nearby and watch him, taking in that wonderful appearance she loved so much. He was like her shining beacon of light in the darkness of the night; she loved how he cared so much for her and looked after her even though she was so much older than him.

As she continued to watch him, he slowly awoke, sitting up and looking at her.

"Oh, hello, Presea," Genis said. "It's nice to see you're well."

"I could say the same of you," Presea said, smiling. "I see no need to fear with you around."

"Thanks, Presea," Genis said, smiling. "Say, you think we could spend a little time together?"

"Of course," Presea replied, wrapping her arms around Genis' neck and drawing him close. "I wouldn't mind spending an eternity with you."

"Yeah," Genis said, returning the gesture. "Let's stay together forever."

They shared this embrace for some time, simply enjoying each other's warmth. After a while, Presea turned her head off to the western sky.

"The sun is setting," she said softly. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Genis turned his head to watch the sunset, and said, "Yeah, it's really beautiful."

The two watched the sunset together for a while; after the last traces of orange and red had faded from the evening sky, they turned back to one another.

"Thank you for your generosity," Presea said.

"Don't worry about it," Genis said. "I'll do anything for you."

Presea smiled and pulled Genis into a kiss; like their first one, it was soft, but deeper than just a simple touching of lips. Genis blushed lightly at this display of kindness; however, as he always had in the past, he played along, just doing his part.

After a time, they broke apart, still gazing into each other's eyes.

"You know, you're really pretty," Genis said.

Presea mentally laughed, remembering a time from so long ago, and said, "Yes, I know... you have grown so handsome over these past few years."

"Aw, thank you," Genis said, his blush increasing.

Presea raised one hand to touch Genis' face; slowly, she let it drift back, and let it wander across the side of his head, finally stopping to rest at the back of his head. Then, she pulled his head close to her body, allowing his head to rest on her chest; he smiled softly, snuggling into her chest and closing his eyes.

Raine, of course, picked that time to wander off to where the two were; as her eyes fell upon the pair, she became absolutely furious.

"Hey, you two!" the half-elf shouted. "Now's not the time to be playing games!"

Presea looked up at Raine and shook her head, then calmly responded with, "We're not playing games. We're just enjoying one another."

"Oh, please..." Raine muttered, turning around. "I just cannot get those two to separate..."

After a short time, Genis slowly willed his head to rise.

"Thank you, Presea," he said softly. "You saved me from the wrath of my sister."

"You are welcome," Presea said, smiling.

Presea then proceeded to pull Genis into another kiss, this one deeper than their first; it quickly became passionate, and Genis was blushing madly. He was thinking of how good it felt to do this with her... then, his mind strayed into another realm entirely, and he turned purple.

Noticing this, Presea broke the kiss and asked him, "What's wrong?"

"Ah, nothing," he replied. "I was just... y'know, thinking about what we're going to do when we grow older..."

"I see what you mean," Presea said, grinning. "You're probably thinking about things us younger people shouldn't get involved with."

Genis nodded, unable to say anything.

Presea then pulled him back into a kiss, and they proceeded as they had before their little incident; however, after a while, they noticed how dark it was.

After breaking the kiss for a final time, Presea said, "We should be going to bed."

"Yeah, you're right," Genis said, looking up at the sky. "It's kinda late."

They then proceeded to part ways.

"Good night," Genis said, waving back at Presea.

"Same to you," Presea said, glancing back at him for a final time.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

The two awoke to the sound of an explosion and hysteric yelling.

Rising slowly out of bed, Genis muttered to himself, "Raine must've tried to cook again..."

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Author's Note: CUTE FLUFF WARNING! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! We need way more of this type of stuff here on I'm telling you, GenisxPresea fluff is just not rampant enough for my tastes.

Oh, and in case you're wondering, Presea didn't have the funky dreams that night. One could assume it's because she spent so much time with Genis before bed and still had him on her mind as she was sleeping.


	4. Mass Devastation

Love At First Sight: A Fanfic by Gyppy

Timeline: Based 3 years after "For Your Lost Time"

Summary: Presea is in love with Genis, and admitted it three years before; however, the two had been separated for some time, and Presea's love for Genis is fading. Can she really continue to trust him after all she's been through these past few years?

A mysterious human suddenly attacks Symphonia one day, and Presea meets up with Genis to see if he and Raine can go and fight this foe with her. This fanfic is based in the time that their fight with this foe is occurring. The human's name? Nyfara.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or Namco. This fanfic is my idea, and Nyfara is my character.

Author's Note: FYI, Genis and Presea are both (physically) 15 in this fic, as it's based 3 years after the game, and Genis was 12 in the game.

Thank you very much for the reviews.

By the way, "Nyfarids" are Gyppy-ese for henchmen of Nyfara.

**StrawberryEggs:** Genis went purple like that because he was thinking naughty things that 15-year-olds shouldn't be thinking. ;)

Chapter 4: Mass Devastation

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Not long after the group broke camp, they suddenly encountered a group of traveling Nyfarids. There were five opponents, but they were all defeated easily; after that, the group decided to head for Palmacosta, since they figured they could rest and restock there, not to mention the fact that they'd received word that the others were staying there.

They had only traveled a short while before they encountered another group of five Nyfarids; this battle was also quick and easy, much to the dismay of Genis.

They continued to travel until sunset, stopping to rest a few times; they set up camp a few miles east of Palmacosta, and prepared to settle down for the night.

However, they were not destined to get much sleep.

Right around midnight, the camp was attacked by a pack of wolves led by a pair of Nyfarids. The howling of the wolves was enough to awaken the group from a sound sleep, but they had very little time to prepare.

Absolute chaos ensued; from both sides, there was issuing of various attacks.

"**_Fiery Infliction!-_**"

"_Drown! **Spread!**_"

"_Light! **Photon!**_"

"**_Eternal Devastation!-_**"

"**_Chaos Blast!_**"

Presea, Genis and Raine were suddenly knocked back by a stream of darkness issuing forth from one of the Nyfarids; Genis quickly got up, dusted himself off, and prepared another attack.

"**_Dreaded Wave!-_**"

"**_Death Eater!_**"

This attack caught Genis off guard; he had only ever seen Mithos' Yggdrasill form use it, and now he was powerless to stop it as the beams of light rained down in a rather confined area, striking Genis a number of times.

It was then that Raine managed to get up.

"**_Holy Lance!_**"

"Two can play at that game," one of the Nyfarids said, evading the attack and gathering mana for his own attack. "**_Bloody Lance!_**"

An attack similar to Raine's Holy Lance, but of a dark element, struck the healer; she was damaged by the attack, but not quite so badly as she had expected.

"I won't let you get away with this!" Genis cried, jumping up.

"_Form a torrential vortex and engulf the evil spirit! **Tidal Wave!**_"

The battlefield was suddenly engulfed in a massive counterclockwise swirl of water; the attack struck numerous times, knocking the foes back and taking out some of the wolves.

Immediately after the vortex had faded, Genis began to cast another spell.

"_Reduce these evil souls to ashes! **Explosion!**_"

A massive ball of fire fell from the sky and struck the Nyfarids dead-on; as soon as the attack struck, it caused an immense explosion, which knocked out the remaining wolves and knocked back the Nyfarids.

"You children think you can get away with this," another voice suddenly said. "Well, I'll show you just how powerless you are!"

Out of the shadows stepped a single Nyfarid; however, Genis could tell that this one was different from the others. It bore a massive, black spear, two carbon-black swords and a peculiar aura that seemed to be filled with evil power... and it had four arms.

"I cannot believe you have actually stooped so low as to attempt to defeat us," the Nyfarid said tauntingly. "You know you cannot win, not against a superior being like myself!"

With that, the Nyfarid raised his spear into the air and struck the ground with it, sending out a black shockwave that knocked back the members of the group. Genis was sent flying back, while Raine flinched and Presea fell over. Once the shockwave had faded, the three attempted to pick themselves back up.

"I hope you are ready to receive your punishment," Presea stated once she had righted herself. "You will no longer have to deal with the likes of Nyfara."

"**_Rising Punishment!-_**"

"**_Atlas!-_**"

"**_Holy Lance!_**"

The three attacks were aimed at the remaining Nyfarids; Genis' Atlas and Presea's Rising Punishment aimed at the first one, and Raine's Holy Lance aimed at the third. The foes fell quickly; however, there still remained the one Nyfarid that looked as if it was ready to destroy something after seeing its comrades fall so easily.

"You will not get away with this," the Nyfarid said angrily. "**_Shadow Strike!_**"

A black bolt of lightning struck Genis, stunning him.

"**_Grave!_**"

A sharp spike of black rock launched Raine into the air; then, four more spikes struck from four different sides, and then receded into the ground.

"**_Dark Sphere!_**"

A sphere of dark energy surrounded Presea, locking her in place; then, the sphere exploded, dealing heavy damage.

The three were panting, energy almost completely exhausted. Still, Genis tried one more attempt at an attack...

"_I call upon thee in the land of the dead to unleash thy fury of thunder! **Indignation!**_"

The lightning strike, though stunning the Nyfarid, did little actual damage; Genis had essentially wasted mana, and was now weakened greatly.

"This is not good," Presea commented. "We have a twenty-five percent chance of surviving the enemy's next attack."

"We'll win," Raine said. "It may take a miracle, but... we'll win."

Sure enough, that miracle came...

"_Out of the way!-_"

Raine turned her head in surprise.

"**_Thunder Blade!_**"

A blade of pure lightning struck the Nyfarid, and then sent waves of electricity pulsing through the ground, knocking him back.

"That voice sounded familiar..." Raine said quietly to herself.

And then she watched in awe as a flash of purple launched itself toward the Nyfarid and embedded a sword right in its heart.

Genis raised his head long enough to see the familiar face before him - the glaring brown eyes, the unkempt red-brown hair, the purple cloak that reminded him of wings, the blue wings of a seraph...

"Kratos!" the young half-elf exclaimed. "What are you doing back here?"

"I'll explain later," the seraph said. "Right now, I think we should head on to Palmacosta."

"We don't have enough strength to move," Raine said. "We're all but dead here."

"I can rectify that situation," Kratos said, turning to the group.

"**_Healing Stream!_**"

As the life-giving waters of the earth rose around the three lone travelers, they felt their strength returning; however, their shock was no less.

"You should've told us," Raine said, watching the circle dissipate. "You should've told us you were back on Symphonia."

"We should head to Palmacosta," Kratos stated, reverting to his old ways. "I can explain everything once we get there."

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Unfortunately for the three lone travelers, their explanation would never come.

In the middle of the night, the now-reinforced group continued forth to Palmacosta. They arrived there by mid-morning; however, what they saw before them was not the peaceful city that Palmacosta had been rebuilt into.

Instead, they found the bloodied remnants of a ruined city.

And near the entrance to the city of Palmacosta, they found some friends of theirs, all injured; Lloyd, Colette, Sheena and Zelos.

"The Nyfarids attacked the city," Lloyd explained. "They made sure every human in the city died. We were the only ones that escaped..."

"What the..." Genis said quietly, shock overtaking him. "What happened to... Regal...?"

"We don't know," Lloyd replied solemnly. "He may have died... we're not entirely sure what happened to him. All I know is that... we managed to escape." The swordsman looked up. "And I see you've brought a visitor along with you as well..."

"I'll accompany Lloyd and Colette," Kratos stated, coming forward. "Genis, Presea, Raine, you go along and defeat Nyfara. Sheena and Zelos should be able to handle themselves."

"Yeah, we'll be able to handle ourselves," Zelos muttered. "About as much as the people of this city were able to."

Kratos cast Healing Wind on the four in front of him, then stepped forward and took Lloyd's hand, helping him up.

"He's right," Sheena said. "You three, go on ahead without us. We still need to recover from this attack."

"Alright, alright," Genis muttered. "We'll go fight the bad guy." He turned to Kratos and raised his voice. "And if you aren't there to help us in time of our greatest need, I am _so_ going to punch your brains out when we get back home."

Kratos smirked, hearing the comment.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Author's Note: This chapter was slightly longer than the previous ones, did you notice? Anyway, I'm not going to make this anti-climactic, but I believe Chapter 5 will be the final chapter in this _oh-so-epic_ (/sarcasm) story. I think you can guess where Nyfara's based; can ya tell? Huh? HUH?

...alright, I'll shut up.


	5. End of a Journey

Love At First Sight: A Fanfic by Gyppy

Timeline: Based 3 years after "For Your Lost Time"

Summary: Presea is in love with Genis, and admitted it three years before; however, the two had been separated for some time, and Presea's love for Genis is fading. Can she really continue to trust him after all she's been through these past few years?

A mysterious human suddenly attacks Symphonia one day, and Presea meets up with Genis to see if he and Raine can go and fight this foe with her. This fanfic is based in the time that their fight with this foe is occurring. The human's name? Nyfara.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or Namco. This fanfic is my idea, and Nyfara is my character.

Author's Note: This is the last chapter of "Love At First Sight". I hope you enjoyed the fanfic. Don't be surprised if it seems a bit rushed; I had to do this in a hurry, but I promise I'll finish it.

I know I'm updating this fic a little fast, but remember that I'm easily inspired.

Well, see ya at the end of this chapter. Arigatou everyone for the reviews!

Chapter 5: End of a Journey

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

The group headed east to where the Palmacosta Ranch had once been; Genis had detected a peculiar mana signature there earlier, and he wanted to check it out.

Sure enough, when they arrived, they encountered the villain they had been searching for all this time.

He was a tall human, perhaps six feet tall, with long jet-black hair and red, glowing eyes. He wore a black robe that covered all of his body, save for his hands. He floated in the air, perhaps due to the wings of mana that came from his back; they were shaped much like those of Yggdrasill, except with the same dark aura as the Summon Spirit Shadow. There were the same feathers of mana attached to his hands as Yggdrasill as well; these, too, were black, and emitted a cloudy aura of darkness.

He gazed upon the group with those horrid, piercing eyes. The Cruxis Crystal placed upon his chest seemed to radiate some sort of eerie light.

"I see you've come for me," the villain said, his voice reflecting the smirk on his face. "I'm quite sure you already know my name... but since I'm sure you've forgotten, I am Nyfara, the one who wishes to take over this world and transform it into the aura of darkness that surrounds my wings."

"We will not allow you to proceed," Raine said. "We will defeat you if it takes us our very lives."

"You cannot defeat me alone," Nyfara said, chuckling evilly. "As a matter of fact, you'll be _hard-pressed_ to defeat me with my two little _pets_... perhaps they'll look familiar to you."

With that, Nyfara raised his feathered hand, and summoned forth two beings from apparent darkness; they both resembled Ktugach, the Guardian of the Fire Seal, with one exception: they bore an aura of shadow and emitted black flames.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy playing with my dark clones," Nyfara said. "Now, Ktugach, attack!"

As Nyfara floated back, the two Ktugach clones leaped forward and prepared to attack. Raine cast Holy Lance on the first, while Genis cast Prism Sword on the second and Presea rushed forward to attack head-on.

The clone on the left then proceeded to use its spike attack, which knocked back Presea and nearly struck Genis; however, the mage managed to avoid the attack, and cast Prism Sword again.

Presea managed to right herself and narrowly blocked an attack from the clone she was fighting; then, she used Beast, which knocked back the foe and temporarily incapacitated it.

The clone on the right leaped forward and attacked Raine; however, the half-elf managed to block the attack just in time. She started to cast Holy Lance, only to be interrupted by a spike attack which knocked her back.

Genis managed to cast Tidal Wave, which took out the foe on the left; however, the one on the right still pestered them, and attacked Genis, knocking him back again.

Knowing that the foe was weak, Presea finished it off with Eternal Damnation, then readied for Nyfara's attack.

"You fight well, human and half-elves," Nyfara said, his smirk widening. "However, I don't think you can defeat the epitome of evil itself!"

Nyfara then leaped forward and attacked, delivering a Dark Sphere attack which struck Raine.

"I don't think you should try and beat us," Genis said. "We've already defeated one of your henchmen!"

Then, there began an exchange of abilities like no other.

"**_Holy Lance!-_**"

"**_Spread!-_**"

"**_Indignation!_**"

Presea was caught in Nyfara's attack, which knocked her down; however, she managed to get back up quickly, and began to attack relentlessly.

"**_Photon!_**"

"**_Eruption!_**"

"**_Eternal Devastation!_**"

"**_Lightning Strike!_**"

The attack struck Presea, knocking her back again. However, thankfully enough, she quickly rejoined the fight.

"**_Prism Sword!-_**"

"**_Revitalize!_**"

"**_Retribution!_**"

A wave of angelic power spread out from Nyfara and engulfed the three comrades; they were suddenly afflicted by temporary ailments, Presea unable to use abilities and Genis poisoned.

"**_Cyclone!-_**"

"**_Holy Lance!-_**"

"**_Dark Judgment!_**"

Genis watched in horror as dark beams rained down from the sky in a similar manner to that of Judgment; however, these beams did more than just damage. They also afflicted those contacted by the beams with poison.

Raine, of course, quickly caught on once the attack had faded.

"**_Purify!_**"

"**_Indignation!-_**"

"**_Aqua Laser!_**"

Genis was knocked back by the stream of water that was fired from Nyfara; he quickly jumped back up, damaged but still ready to fight.

"You cannot win this fight now," Nyfara said. "You are outnumbered."

"I think you're putting us in your shoes," Raine commented.

"No, I'm not," Nyfara said. "You truly are outnumbered!"

Then, suddenly, a large number of Nyfara clones appeared. Presea struck one of them, but found it to be an illusion; it disappeared harmlessly.

"Damn you!" Presea shouted, rushing forward and swinging aimlessly. "I'll destroy you... every last _one_ of you!"

However, she didn't get the chance to finish her attack, for a single beam of darkness fell from the sky and struck her, knocking her out.

"We can't win this," Genis said, looking panicked.

"This is a dangerous situation," Raine said.

"Just as I thought!" Nyfara said, cackling evilly. "You cannot defeat me because you lack the proper strength... for there is only _one_ force that can defeat me!"

"Oh, we'll defeat you," Genis said, suddenly changing expression. "We'll defeat you, all right. We'll kill you _dead!_"

With that, he proceeded to cast Indignation Judgment; Nyfara was, much to his surprise, badly damaged by the attack, but held on with a vengeance.

"You'll never defeat me," Nyfara said. "Just you watch."

He was about to cast Spiral Flare when the group heard a familiar voice chanting a familiar spell...

"_Sacred powers, cast your purifying light upon these corrupt souls! Rest in peace, sinners!** Judgment!**_"

Sure enough, it was Kratos; and as Genis and Raine watched, the beams of light that could only be called forth by angels fell from the sky, striking Nyfara repeatedly. The foe was torn to shreds, and when the attack finished, he barely had enough strength to raise himself.

"You can't defeat me," Nyfara said. "I will always haunt you... in the Cruxis Crystal."

With that, the body disappeared in a dark aura, and all that remained was the Cruxis Crystal, floating silently above where the body had been.

_I will come back to haunt you all..._

"Destroy the crystal," Genis demanded, turning to Kratos. "If we don't destroy the crystal... who knows what'll happen?"

"As you wish," the seraph said, stepping forward.

Then, he drew his sword and sliced the crystal in half, shattering it into miniscule pieces.

_Damn you..._

Then, the unexpected occurred. Much as Mithos' Cruxis Crystal was absorbed by Lloyd's Exsphere at the end of their battle, Nyfara's Cruxis Crystal was absorbed into Genis' Exsphere, causing the item to change form.

"We defeated Nyfara," Raine said, her voice shaking. "We have defeated this evil at last..."

Then, Genis' newly evolved Exsphere awakened; to the shock of everyone around, he developed wings of mana, long and silver, sparkling with a beautiful light that had only ever been seen before on seraphim.

"It seems I've obtained a little upgrade," the mage said, smiling. "But for now, we need to get out of here. I'll carry Presea. Kratos, you take Raine."

Kratos nodded, and summoned forth his own wings before picking up Raine and disappearing into the fading sunset.

"Thank you for your effort, Presea," Genis said, looking at the young axwoman. "And... I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

Genis picked up the girl he held so dear and followed Kratos into the sunset.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Author's Note: Yeah, it was cruddy, but what can you expect from me?

Well, anyway, this is the end, and this fanfic is now complete. Please read and review, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can with the third installment!

Oh, and I know I ended this rather stupidly, but I can tell you right here what happened. They had a joyous reunion in Asgard once Presea woke up and then prepared to have fun. Heheheheheheheheheheheheheh...

Okay, now that I'm done cackling evilly... I'll be off. See ya later!


End file.
